


set our hearts ablaze

by thegaycar (twistyladder)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistyladder/pseuds/thegaycar
Summary: In a secluded hallway of the Council Building, there’s a conference room that no one ever seems to use. Knock Out plans to take advantage of that, with the help of his conjunx endura.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My 2017 new years resolution was to be more self-indulgent in the content I create, and... this is what I have to show for it so far.
> 
> Title from "How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful" by Florence and the Machine.
> 
> Huge thank you to Liv @ponikichii for beta reading this!

“This meeting of the Council of Worlds is now adjourned. I’ll see you all here tomorrow.”

Knock Out sighed with relief, slumping in his seat briefly. He’d been exchanging increasingly risqué messages with Breakdown throughout the entire meeting, and now his conjunx had informed him he was waiting in the lobby outside the Council Room- which meant this was a perfect opportunity to try something he’d been meaning to do ever since he’d become an ambassador here. If Breakdown was amenable, of course.

Ignoring the chatter of the rest of the council as they started to leave, Knock Out stood up and hastened out of the room.

As soon as he dashed through the doors to his conjunx he was met with the warm embrace of those big, strong arms he loved so much. Humming contentedly, Knock Out reached up to hook his hands around Breakdown’s neck, trying to pull himself up. Breakdown obligingly lifted him so they were on optic-level, and Knock Out could better see the smile on his handsome face.

“How was the meeting?” Breakdown asked, shifting his weight to hold him up more comfortably.

“Same old, same old,” Knock Out drawled, not wanting to waste time describing the specifics of what had been a painfully boring Council session. He leaned in to the side to whisper in Breakdown’s audial. “You know, there’s a conference room right by here that I’ve never seen anyone use- and as an ambassador, I have the access code to it.”

Breakdown chuckled. “We can’t just wait until we get home, huh?”

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” Knock Out scoffed, but his expression quickly softened. “We can wait until we get home if you’d rather.”

Breakdown shrugged. “Nah, I always end up liking your ideas. Lead the way.”

Grinning, Knock Out waited for Breakdown to lower him back to the ground. As soon as his pedes touched the tile, he grabbed his conjunx’s hand and pulled him through an unassuming door into a small side hallway.

“It’s just down here,” the sports car announced, leading the way to a door labelled only with a number. A few sharp taps of his digits on its keypad and it slid quietly open, revealing a decent-sized conference room with a large circular table surrounded by chairs at its center.

As soon as Breakdown followed him in, Knock Out closed the door behind him, locking it once again. “I suppose any other member of the council could unlock this, but like I said, it’s not like anyone ever comes down this hallway. Now then...” he trailed off, strolling over to the table and shoving a chair aside so he could bend over onto the surface provocatively, “...what say we get down to business?”

Not bothering to look over his shoulder, Knock Out instead simply retracted the cover of his interface array, smiling to himself as he heard Breakdown’s heavy tread approaching.

Knock Out felt strong, steady hands grip his hips- something he’d felt countless times before, but he was still in awe of how his fingers nearly circled his entire waist. He’d seen those hands pick up and throw mechs twice his size; now, that strength was controlled in just the kind of careful roughness that made the fuel run hot in his lines.

Trusting Breakdown’s hands to brace him, Knock Out stood precariously on the tip of one pede to prop one leg up on the table along with his torso, thus further exposing himself. He finally looked over his shoulder to meet his conjunx’s eyes.

Breakdown grinned back at him, one hand slipping down to trace teasingly around his valve. “I always do like your ideas.”

“What can I say?” Knock Out replied, his vents speeding up. “You bring out the best in me.”

There was the sound of Breakdown’s panel retracting, and then Knock Out felt the wide tip of his spike nudge his array. Lowering his head to rest on the surface on the table, he raised his aft a little higher, eager to get on with it. Taking the obvious hint, Breakdown slowly thrust in.

Knock Out’s engine rumbled with satisfaction as Breakdown’s spike filled him- once, many thousands of years ago, a nearly impossible task, but now they fit together as if they had been made for each other. The two of them moaned in tandem as Breakdown bottomed out, one of his hands reaching up to grope at Knock Out’s tires while the other continued to grasp his waist.

Knock Out shoved back pointedly with his hips, even though there was no more for him to take. But rather than give his conjunx the hard frag he was wordlessly demanding, Breakdown set to slowly but firmly rocking into him, barely brushing his ceiling node each time.

“Breakdown, please…!” Knock Out nearly whined, reaching blindly back to grasp at the hand on his hip.

“Please what?” Breakdown replied, his motions not faltering in the slightest, and Knock Out knew if he looked back he’d see that tiny mischievous smile he sometimes wore, which he couldn’t help but love even as he was denied what he wanted.

“Please… frag me!” Knock Out finally said through gritted dentae, hoping it would be enough to persuade his lover. It probably would be- Breakdown just liked to hear him beg for it, and he certainly didn’t mind obliging.

Sure enough, after a few more deliberate, too-slow thrusts, Breakdown hummed in mock consideration. “If you say so…” And then, as if a switch had been flipped, suddenly started rapidly fucking into him, _hard._

Knock Out shouted, hands scrabbling at the tabletop in front of him as Breakdown pounded into his valve. He would have undoubtedly already been thrown across the surface were it not for the vice grip of his conjunx’s strong hands, pulling him bodily into each thrust. Breakdown himself moaned lowly at the feeling of Knock Out’s insides tight around his spike. 

_This_ was what he’d been hoping for- all of Breakdown’s considerable strength applied to the task of bringing them both to overload. And it certainly wouldn’t be long- Knock Out could feel his spark whirling in his chassis with excess charge, just waiting to be released. Through his field, finely tuned to Breakdown’s own through their sparkbond, he could feel his conjunx’s charge building as well.

Over the noise of their hips crashing together, Knock Out heard himself repeating a mantra of “Please, please, please,” as the heat building inside him finally reached its peak. His fingertips scraped against the tabletop, most likely leaving a mark, as his visual feed whited out with his overload.

Through all this sensation he felt Breakdown thrust in especially hard once, twice, and then follow him into overload, filling what little empty space was left in his valve.

Knock Out lay facedown on the table, feeling quite content for a few seconds, before realizing that he would very much like to kiss Breakdown- something they, unfortunately, usually couldn’t do while interfacing due to their size difference. With a determined huff, the sports car flipped himself over, Breakdown immediately moving back slightly to give him room to maneuver. His conjunx moving _away_ from him, however, was the exact opposite of what he had in mind. Snagging a claw in the lip of Breakdown’s chest armor, Knock Out dragged him back in again. Breakdown got the idea immediately, tilting his head up and his chassis down so their lips could meet.

Through the tens of hundreds of thousands of years they’d been together, _this_ was an act they’d downright perfected. As their mouths meshed together, Breakdown’s hand pressed firmly to the small of Knock Out’s back- a touch that ordinarily would start to rev him up but now, in the afterglow, just felt incredibly comforting. Knock Out, in turn, clutched at Breakdown’s helm with both hands, utterly unwilling to let him go. Their sparks, now as close to touching as they could be without any chest plating being retracted, nearly sang at the proximity of their respective other halves.

They stayed like that for much longer than was probably advisable, given their not-entirely-private location. Breakdown was the one to finally separate their faces by a couple of inches.

“We should probably get home, huh?” The big mech observed. “I dunno about you, but I’m getting hungry.”

Knock Out pretended to pout a little bit, keeping his fingers hooked on the back of Breakdown’s helm. “All right, fine. But we’re walking back to the space bridge so I can hold your hand.”

“Well, more like I’ll be holding _your_ hand,” Breakdown pointed out, gently detaching one of Knock Out’s hands to demonstrate how his fingers completely engulfed his conjunx’s.

Knock Out rolled his eyes, laughing a little. “Details, details. Let’s just go home.” He hopped neatly off the table, but then glanced at the mess they’d made of the surface and grimaced. “...But maybe we should clean up a bit before we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! This is my first time writing porn, so feel free to leave some (constructive) feedback.


End file.
